


Wing!kink/Soulbond

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Phenomenal Cosmic Sex Powers, Soul Bond, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to see Gabriel's wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing!kink/Soulbond

**Sam:** Gabriel? Could I see your wings? It’s just, ever since I found out about angels, I’ve had this thing for wings. Every time I think about them, I get all hot and bothered.

**Gabriel:** No. You can’t.

**Sam:** Please? I won’t touch them if they are too sensitive, or it’s gonna make us soul-bonded like Cas and Dean or something.

**Gabriel:** No, Sammy-Ga-Ga. First, they aren’t bonded. Cas just said that to get in Dean’s pants.  Second, you can’t see them because, as about a dozen people have already said, many, many times, they are metaphorical, exist in a plane that humans cannot comprehend, and will burn your eyes out.

**Sam:** But Cas showed Dean…

**Gabriel:** …a shadow of his wings. He has two. I have a hundred and forty pairs. They wouldn’t fit in this room. If I showed you their shadows, you would be encased in darkness.

**Sam:** But in all the paintings…

**Gabriel:** Artists make shit up. Do you also think I have golden curls?

**Sam:** Maybe you could show me just one pair?

**Gabriel:** So you want to burn your eyes out?

**Sam:** No, but…

**Gabriel:** You just want me to look like that guy in X-Men, don’t you?

**Sam:** Yeah…

**Gabriel:** I’ll just make some, then. Fake wings, coming right up. *snaps*

**Sam:** Awesome!  Can I touch them?

**Gabriel:** Yeah. And we won’t even soul bond….

 


End file.
